The Golden Urbane
by WingedWolf101
Summary: She was familiar with the field, being the team's main fighter proved that. Nova decides to take her expertise on the 'field' to a whole new level. Deciding to take a journey on romance, Nova smooth talks her way through each of her male team mates. They have become smitten, but what is it Nova? She wonders as she takes each monkey on dates they will never forget. Will love spark?


_A/N: Hey everyone, welcome to my new story the "Golden Urbane", which is basically about Nova secretly dating all the male members of her team without others knowing. Now note she is not a slut, she is just 'playing' a little. Like doing what Sprx does, being a flirt but she will be doing it in a more sophisticated female charmer type a way. Like a girl version of a 'ladies' man'._

_This is also my take on how it would go if she was in a relationship with any of the monkeys besides Sprx. Each chapter will be based on her quick handled relationships with them individually._

_Also note I am still doing "Truth of Fatherhood", I just wanted to do this one on the side._

_This story is just for fun._

_It will kind of be told in a mix of 3__rd__ POV and Nova's POV._

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Courteous for the Mechanic **_

Nova stood out by the robot, her eyes scanning up to the setting sun. She ran a tiny wooden pick between her large canine teeth. After a few seconds of picking her teeth clean, she flicked the tooth pick away with her thumb and examined herself in a puddle. She ran her smooth hands around her freshly polished metallic arms, giving others a glimpse of the power she had.

She smiled fondly to her brushed dark fur. Sighing, she turned to look up at the clock housed on the bell tower. It was way past 9:30 PM, she grumbled, "Man how late Otto can be is beyond me…" she paced around.

The ticking of the huge clock soon chimed when the hands hit ten, signaling to her an hour had passed. She crossed her arms sourly. Just as she was about to return to the robot, the light sounds of metal feet clanking caught her attention. Turning around, she smiled fondly at the sight of her date.

"Jeez Otto, took you long enough… what were you doing in there anyways?" she snickered. "Not only was I waiting, but I was even able to jog a few laps around the lake."

Otto, whose fur was brushed and shampooed gleamed brightly in the street light; but his armor was still a little oily. Not that this surprised her, he was never really the 'clean' type when it came building things. "Well I had to get cleaned up!" he answered happily. "Also to spray some of that smelly stuff Sprx hides under his bed."

Nova smiled as she raised her tail straight up and approached the meeker monkey.

"Did anyone see you?" she asked gently as she eyed his handsome black orbs.

The green monkey giggled childishly, making Nova smile at that response; she loved the sound of his laughter. He waved his hands and winked, "I was careful. Chiro and Gibson were already asleep and such, the only one who I had trouble sneaking past was Antauri."

Nova winced, her heart rate sped up a little at the mention of the second-in-command. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" she frowned, she swore out of all her teammates, the sterling monkey was the one you could hardly sneak by. Which was what made him a bigger nuisance to their privacy in her opinion.

Otto waved his hand nonchalantly, "Don't worry Nova I was careful. Antauri just asked where I was going so late at night. I just told him I was running into town, and he never questioned it further." The green mechanic flashed the golden warrior a thumbs up, "See? Told ya I could handle it!"

Nova chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "Well you are full surprises." Stepping forward, she smirked as she cupped his cheek. "Speaking of surprises… I got a surprise for you."

Before Otto could question, he was lip locked in a tender kiss. His green fur blurred a thin shade of red as he anxiously wrapped his arms around her neck. She snickered as he leaned back, letting her deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue against her teeth, tasting a linger of honey-scotch in her mouth. He hummed as he continued his sweet taste testing.

Nova then broke the kiss, she smirked as she licked her white lips. Taking his hand, she nudged the greenling along. As they began their walk, she noticed Otto was lost in the beautiful scenery surrounding them. Smiling, she turned and started leading him down his favorite place in Shuggazoom. The river banks that flowed away from the city and towards the forest region of their planet.

Otto smiled as he felt Nova run her thumb along the roof of his hand. He let his eyes run all around him, even pulling Nova off the path they walked on to see the flowers.

Nova didn't mind as she fondly followed her date. When he knelt down to smell the lilies, she smiled and intertwined her tail with his. She grinned in achievement when the fur on Otto's back bristled. A positive response to her tender advancement. She then started to caress his tail with her claws. The male monkey chirped in response, smiling stupidly as he leaned into her touch.

The touches ended as quickly as they started. Otto grunted in regards as he eyed the female, not enjoying the fact she stopped. "Aw nova… that felt good!" he whined as he looked back down.

Nova ran her hand along his cheek, massaging his brow-line which toured the monkey down doqn another road of pleasure. "I love teasing you, it brings me much joy to see you smile," she grinned as she flicked his snout. The smile on his face pressed her quota further, "Want me to continue? Hm.. I just might."

The monkey started laughing when the bigger female started tickling him. She grinned as well as she wrapped her tail around his arms, locking the poor monkey into place. She ran her fingers up and down his thin sides as he howled with laughter. Otto kicked his feet, desperately trying to get away from the tickle attack.

"Haha! N-nova s-stop!" he screeched in chimp language. But when Nova slowed her fingers, he blinked and looked up. "Uh actually, change my mind- feel free to keep tickling," he blushed sheepishly.

The golden primate smirked as she dove right back into her playful attack. This time she granted him freedom and watched the younger male squirm around. He eventually got into a sitting position with Nova tugging him into her lap.

She fell on her back with him on top, they slid back and winded up landing in a pond. Otto laughed and shook the water off his head, "Awesome!"

Nova smirked and sat up, she gave the green monkey a light splash. She sighed slyly as she watched the monkey splash her back. She chuckled when the youthful simian leaned back to catch his breath and recover from the heavy amount of laughing.

The stronger female leaned back and enjoyed the scenario of the water running off Otto's body. He was admirable, from his childish like behavior to his quirky personality. True he was not the brightest crayon in the box, but he could defiantly draw the best picture.

She reached up and ran her fingers across his face. He almost purred in response as she began touching him in all the right places. She never needed to act too much to show him compassion. The ditsy green mechanic was just happy receiving little gestures from her that showed he was special to her.

Otto leaned his head against the she-monkey, feeling safe wrapped up against her. Smiling, she nudged his antenna ear against her chest, letting him hear the thumps of her heart. He listened to it as if it was the best song playing on the mid-morning radio.

"I'm happy we had this time together Nova," he smiled with his big cute eyes. "After all the few weeks of dating, this might just be the best night of our relationship!"

Nova inwardly frowned at the word 'relationship', but she kept a smile up. "I'm glad you're having fun Otto, that's all that matters is if you are enjoying it," she massaged his back.

The green monkey giggled a little as he scootched off her to properly sit next to her. They intertwined their hands as they watched the fireflies rise up from the tall blades of grass. He smiled dreamily as he turned to his gold companion, "And adding this air of mystery from the others kind of keeps this thing… kind of spicy!" he snickered.

Nova blinked and raised a humored brow. Hearing Otto say 'spicy' was like Antauri saying 'sex'. It's just didn't work, but she refused to speak a word and just let the green monkey continue.

"It kind of reminds me of my favorite soap opera where the girl and the guy sneak around behind their friends' backs. The secrecy and everything is just fun! Makes me feel like we're under cover or something!"

Nova rolled her eyes and smirked at the male monkey's silly ideas. But she chuckled and kissed his cheek, "That's an interesting view point." She winked before getting up.

Taking his hand again, she led Otto back to Shuggazoom. The rest of the night was spent with them going to Mr. Gackslapper's and sharing a hover burger. Or well not really 'sharing' as Nova barely was able to get to her beef sandwich in time before it was swallowed by her carnivorous date.

Otto already had gone through five burgers, counting the one where Nova just gave him her's. She watched him smugly. Once he eased up on stuffing his face, the golden female decided to entertain him by juggling a few knives. Similar to her act when she performed in the circus many years ago.

Otto watched in awe by this as she worked her magic on him. Though it didn't make much to woo the green mechanic. As Nova had mentally noted about her date before, he was impressed by little gestures. It never required too much effort from her end, but still she would sometimes go the extra mile for him.

After a few hours of eating and a few drinks, Nova and Otto led each other back to the robot. They entered the super robot and quietly made their way through the dark hallways. As they tip toed, Otto frowned when Nova shushed him.

"Nova…" Otto whispered below normal volume, "Why do we have to keep so quiet?" He rubbed his neck, "I mean I enjoy our secrecy, but sometimes I wonder… why we have to keep this quit?"

Nova shushed her green companion again, "Otto we can talk about this later okay?" She sighed. Sometimes she never understood Otto, one moment he enjoyed keeping their relationship a secret. But then when they go to leave each other at night time, he just _has _to question her motives?

She grunted, why did all their dates have to end like this?

Otto frowned, "But you say _later_ every time."

Before Otto knew it, Nova captured him in a strong kiss. She locked him in place as she held his shoulders. She ran her hands up and down his back, he moaned a little under the pressure of the kiss. After a few seconds, Nova broke the kiss and had him look into her eyes, "Just trust me okay?"

She smiled gently when the green simian nodded. But before he could return to his room, Nova caught him again and whispered into his ear. "Maybe sometime next weekend we can go to the arcade…" she smiled, "We could try that new gaming system that came out."

Otto smiled huge as he hugged her, "Awesome!" He whispered, trying to keep his tone of excitement down. But then he paused, "'Next weekend? Why not tomorrow night or something?"

Nova smiled calmly, "Well as much as I would love to, I am busy tomorrow night. I plan on going to the training arena. Besides, I think it's good to spend some time apart so the moments we do spend together is more special."

Before Otto could protest, she kissed his cheek again and nudged him into his room. "Sleep tight, you'll be in my dreams tonight."

Otto blushed heavy, "Y-you too."

With their silent goodbyes, Nova watched as Otto closed his door. She sighed as she yawned in exhaustion before turning and heading towards her room. When inside, she shut the door and flopped on her bed. Leaning her head back in the pillow, she let sleep slowly engross her as she went silent.

* * *

_A/N: Well there ya go! Chapter 1 and her date with Otto! Nova is quit the charmer when it comes to Otto. Seem compatible eh? Well wait for chapter 2! _

_And sorry this chapter is shorter then my average story length. But as said this is just for fun and meant to be short. _

_Sleep tight and_


End file.
